Over the facade
by mountzion
Summary: "What happened after I shot Paddy Doyle just happened, Maura." Jane said with the determination to avoid what was about to be revealed. ONE SHOT. R


A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but its a one shot wonder.

Disclaimer: No I don't own a damn thing.

"Really Maura?"

"Oh Jane, please don't start." Maura sighed and handed the Detective a beer from her fridge. She picked her wine glass up and began to walk toward the living room.

"Start? What do you mean please don't start?" Jane took the beer and set it down on the kitchen island. She was furious, no that's what Maura would say, Jane was fucked off with a capital F. And when Maura noticed the Detective was not following her, she stopped and retracted her steps.

"I'm sorry that I cancelled our dinner." Maura apologised as she re-wrapped her robe. She eyed Jane warily when the lanky woman's nostrils flared and eyes darkened.

"That's all you got?" Jane asked before answering her own question. "What about, I'm sorry I can't make it to dinner with you tonight, I have to re arrange my schedule because one of my ex's feels like fucking, and since his background, mannerisms and skills at getting me off are more than competent, I'd rather ditch you, who was there the second time he left me!"

"Jane." The hurt was evident in Maura's eyes.

"Well isn't it true?"

Maura placed her glass on the island and took a few calming breaths before she spoke. "No, Jane it isn't true."

"Oh what part?" Jane retorted sarcastically.

"All of it!" Maura snapped and then attempted to calm herself. "Well except for the part where I did cancel dinner."

"Oh lord give me strength." Jane muttered

"Do you really want to know what I was doing why I cancelled dinner?" Maura asked sharply. She very rarely spoke to Jane in such a manner.

"Why? Probably doing the same shit you do every other fucking time Ian is in town!" Jane roared.

"Language Jane!" Maura fired back. She set her hands on her hips ready to give a stern lecturing. "For your information, yes Ian is back in town, he called wanting to meet up but I said no. Would you like to know why I said no Jane?"

Jane who was pacing stopped mid stride and threw her hands in the air. "Enlighten me!"

"I said no because of you!" Maura yelled.

Jane stood still kind of dumbfounded. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. She wanted to hear something else, anything else but that. "Then why cancel dinner with me?"

For the first time in the few years they had known each other, Jane saw Maura take a rather un-lady like skull of her wine.

"I'd rather avoid this Jane." Maura murmured quietly. Her anger was still very much present, she was more frustrated than anything else.

"For someone incredibly smart, you don't know how dumb you just sounded." Jane tried to meet the doctor's eyes. Frustrated she ran a scarred hand through her hair.

"Don't you dare insult my intelligence Jane!" Maura snapped. "You now know that you came here for nothing. I didn't cancel dinner to see Ian."

"Don't you dare insult our friendship Maura!" Jane fired back. "And you didn't answer my question and I'm not leaving until you do!"

Maura took another deep breath. "I said I'd rather avoid this Jane."

"Then ultimately you'd end up avoiding me all together." Jane found herself beginning to get fucked off again. "What did I do to you?"

"Oh Jane." Maura murmured softly

"Come on Maura, don't oh Jane, me." Jane began to move toward Maura. "I'm a big girl and I'm sure I can handle it. Just be straight up."

"Fine, you want the truth?"

"Yes"

"How long have we been dating Jane?" Maura asked bluntly.

Jane frowned. "We haven't been dating Maura."

"How long Jane?"

Jane gritted her teeth. "We haven't been dating Maura."

"Ok, then how many times have we fucked each other?"

"What happened after I shot Paddy Doyle, just happened Maura." Jane said with the determination to avoid what was about to be revealed. It didn't surprise her that Maura swore, given there were situations they were in where the ME gained quite a naughty mouth.

"Then what about the week after when you had me pinned against my office door?"

Jane shot the honey blonde a sharp look.

"Or when you practically ravished me on your sofa?"

"Maura." Jane began

"Or the other night when you had me in the shower while your mother was in here cooking?"

"Stop it." Jane demanded.

"I thought you could handle it Jane." Maura said sarcastically.

Jane moved so fast Maura gasped as herself trapped between the detective and her kitchen island. The lanky woman's hands were firmly encompassed her on the kitchen island, the fire in her dark eye were eminent and when she spoke Maura could feel the heat as the words rolled out of Jane's mouth.

"I can handle it." Jane said heatedly. She had been avoiding this conversation ever since she fucked Maura after she shot Paddy. She tried telling herself that it just happened and they could go on pretending nothing had changed. But deep down she couldn't let it go. It was too strong, Maura's moans, the way the honey blonde grinded against her hand, the smell of her and even the ME's knack for biting. Jane just couldn't get enough. And when Maura cancelled dinner, Jane felt as though her life was over.

"Can you?" Maura challenged. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when Jane thrust her hips into just to prove a point.

As Jane's hands ran down the silk of Maura's dressing down and grabbed the ME's ass, she whispered; "I'll put it this way, if I ever find out that my name is not the only name you scream when you cum, there will be one less Ian in this world."


End file.
